How To Make A Cool Thing 2!
Cell (Spore Cells are most likely one of the easiest to write about. Not much information is needed and don't have complex images. Think about what cells would eat. Other cells, debris, and basicly anything else or have a multi-diet, or, in other words, having the ability to eat more than just one substance. Cells don't really drink anything, but if the suspense is killing you, you can make them have the ability to drink. Think of a cell's main colors; red, grey, green, blue, and white are usually a cell's main colors. Other colors can be black, orange, or purple. All cells have a distinct personality, whether it's agressive, social, shy, timid, jolly, oblivious, whatever. A personality tells the cell how to react at the sight of another cell/object. Here is a little list to get you started: *'Agressive': At the presence (near to) of another cell, will react immediatly by continuously biting/ramming/slashing the new cell. Will attack anything. Usually applies to carnivores and sometimes on multi-dieted cells. *'Social': At the presence of another cell, will react by acknowledging the sight of the new cell but take no notice. Will immediatly flee at the glimpse of a carnivorous/omnivorous cell. Usually applies to herbivores. *'Shy': At the presence of another cell, will react by fleeing and hiding until certain that the new cell is no harmful object or if the new cell leaves. Only exception is one's own species or a well-known non-harmful herbivore.. Can apply to various diets, but will usually be found on herbivores. *'Timid': Similar to Shy. At the presence of another cell, will react by being extra cautious without fleeing and keeping a distance. Fears most cells and are particularly jumpy at sudden sounds or movements. Almost always found on herbivores and very rarely on carnivores. *'Oblivious': Will not react to any new cell and won't protect themselves against carnivores. Particularly found on multi-diet hybrids (what you get when you use two different animals and have them mate). *'ObliviousT': Will not react to any new cell, but will defend themselves and acknowledge their own species' presence. Only found on multi-diet hybrids. *'Tricky': At the presence of another cell, will react by pretending to be another species, lure the new cell far away, and then attack it. Very clever and outsmart almost all other cells and usually end up one of the few cells able to evolve to land. Only found on multi-diets, but some think they are on carnivore hybrids. You have to list how old the cell is too! Usually cells between 100,000 to 2,000,000 million years are fit to evolve onto land. You might want to put a minor history line too in case the cell is very old or if it's already extinct. All cells have a way of defending themselves. Detailed-as-most-as-possible descriptions about how they evolved their defences and how they work is a good way to spice up your description. To make a cool name, click here.